Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-7(-7-r)+8(-5r-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-7(}\gray{-7-r}{)} + 8(-5r-2) $ $ {49+7r} + 8(-5r-2) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 49+7r + {8(}\gray{-5r-2}{)} $ $ 49+7r {-40r-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7r - 40r} + {49 - 16}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-33r} + {49 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-33r} + {33}$ The simplified expression is $-33r+33$